


I Dreamed A Dream

by lilithilien



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Just A Dream, M/M, NO DEATH, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluffy fluff to make it all better. Because what happened will never, ever be okay. Dedicated to Inga and Anna for being indulgent and enabling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed A Dream

Aslaug awoke to her husband's cry and instinctively reached out for him, clutching only empty air. A damp cold fell onto her bones, one that her heavy furs could not banish, the kind that could only be relieved by another body's warmth. But Ragnar no longer shared her bed; only the priest's warmth called to him now.

At his second cry, Aslaug wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and crept from her bed. She knew she couldn't help - the cresting waves of her husband's nightmare were already breaking on the shore of the priest's soothing murmurs - yet she tiptoed closer, curious to discover what visions haunted Ragnar Lothbrok.

"You were gone," she heard him say, "I could do nothing to save you. I could only carry you to your god, and even then" - he made a sound of pain, his voice desperate and choked - "even then, I knew it was not good enough. I knew your god would never let me follow you."

Rustling from the men's bed nearly drowned out Athelstan's quiet reply, and Aslaug pressed her ear to the wall. "I'm here," he reassured Ragnar. "It was just a dream. I'm still here." 

"But what if I cannot protect you," asked Ragnar with an urgency that surprised Aslaug. "Would you not go to your heaven then? I do not know what I would do without you, my friend."

For a reason she could not understand, her husband's anguish touched her. Aslaug leaned in closer, willing the priest to ease his spirit, and was relieved when he said, "I will always be with you. You brought me here for a reason. I truly believe that." There was quiet laughter between the men, and Athelstan said, "Not that reason, no. Well, not entirely..." 

Aslaug shivered. The hallway was cold and would be colder still from listening to her husband kindling warmth for himself in Athelstan's bed. Yet she could not bear to return to her own cold room. Instead, she turned toward the far side of the house. Passing the room that Siggy had made her own, she heard a quiet cry. Aslaug tapped lightly on the doorpost and then pushed back the hide. Siggy was sitting up in bed wearing a dazed expression. "You're awake," Aslaug noted. "Is everything okay?"

Siggy shook her head and hugged herself tightly. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." 

"That seems to be going around." Siggy still seemed dazed, as if she had been awoken to a splash of water. "You look cold," Aslaug remarked.

"I am, a bit," Siggy conceded. She smiled at Aslaug, then lifted the covers. "Would you like to get in?"

Aslaug looked down the hall, to her own room, and to the room her husband shared with his lover, and then she turned back to Siggy's beguiling invitation. "Yes, I would like that," she admitted. "I think I would like that very much."


End file.
